Wishing Star
by SitarBoyDem
Summary: Demyx makes a wish on a star one night and it comes true. XigDem, LexZex, XemSai, Akuroku, MarVex, and XalLux. Rated M for my mind later on.
1. The Wish of a Life Time

I don't own Kingdom Hearts in anyway what so ever. If I did, it would be rated M for mature, many of the guy's would be naked, (or all of them) and Kairi would have never existed.

3~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~3

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight."

"I wish we could have hearts. Even if it's for one day, I would love to have a heart." Demyx opened his eyes after he was done with the wish. The rain somehow stopped long enough for the stars to come out.

The blond was just lying down in bed when he seen one solitary light twinkling in the sky. Xigbar had once tolled him that if you wish on the first star that comes out at night, your wish will come true. The teen rushed to the window. He only had one wish, the wish every member of Organization XIII had, to have a heart.

After his wish was made, Demyx curled back up in bed allowing sleep to take him away.

3~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~3

The sun shone through the windows, awakening the sleeping nobody. Demyx sat up and glared at the open curtains hoping they would close on there own. A weird feeling of annoyance that he remembered from his days with a heart started to flow through him like it was a real emotion. The memories let you feel it, but never like this.

The teen placed a hand over his chest. Sure enough the stillness was replaced with a faint beat of a heart. The wish came true.

Demyx shot out of the bed. He had to tell Xigbar about it. If he had a heart, then the rest of them had one too. This was the best thing since sliced bread and he was not about to keep it from his best friend. The blonde ran form the room in only his boxers.

Turning a corner, the sitarist collided with something solid knocking who ever it was to the ground and landing on top of him. Demyx sat up one the small body in an awkward position before he looked to see who it was. Zexion looked up at IX, anger and confusion written on the half of his face that was visible. Demyx wondered what other emotions where on the other side of his face but his superior hated it if anyone even touched his hair.

"Number IX, where are you clothes and why are you doing running in the hallways like that? Do you want to be molested, again?" The anger was really noticeable in his voice.

"I was just…..I…." The blonde could not think of how to tell the other teen without being tolled once again that they did not have hearts so he seized VI's hand and held it to his bare chest.

"I don't know what you're… What is that?" The schemers visible eye widened at the feel of the heart beat. "Demyx, is that what I think it is?" The question didn't need an answer. He held his free hand to his own heart to see if he was the same.

"We have hearts Zexy. I made a wish on a star last night and it came true. We have hearts." Zexion starred at the boy who was now bouncing and making their already too suggestive position look worse.

"It is impossible for a wish on a star to come true. There has to be an explanation for this."

"But I did. I said 'I wish we could have hearts for at least a day' or something like that. I have to go tell Xiggy right now. I see you later." Demyx was already gone when the blue haired boy could try to stop him so he laid there with his hand over his heart like it was a dream. When had his illusions backfired on him? He didn't care. This wasn't an illusion. It was real and he had to find out how.


	2. Hearts and Love

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If there is ever a day I do you shell see me on the news bragging about it

~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~

Demyx burst through the door to the sleeping Freeshooter's room, jumped on the sleeping man and started to shake him awake.

"Xigbar, wake up. You were right. Wake-Whoa" The older man pulled the boy in to a tight hug.

"I was right about what?"

Demyx gave him a quick hug back before pushing away a bit. "About wishing on a star and it coming true. I did it last night. We have hearts. We do. We do." He started to bounce as best one could while lying down.

Xigbar laughed.

"That's a nice dream, Dem. My dream was about... never mind. You're Demyx. Can't tell you about those dreams."

"But it wasn't a dream, Xiggy. Here, Feel." The teen forced his friend hand to his chest. "See, it wasn't a dream."

At the feel of bare skin and a heart beat, Xigbar's eye shot open. "No, I am dreaming. I could never get lucky enough for this." The marksmen eyed the half naked boy in front of him.

"Xigs, you're not dreaming. This is real."

At those words, Xigbar leaned closer to the blonde, taking his hand and running it down his side. "As if, can you prove it?"

Demyx pinched his friends arm causing him to jump back, eye wide with surprise.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Demy." The blondes smile tolled him 'No hard feelings' but he still oddly _felt_ bad. "So, what were you saying about hearts?" Xigbar placed his hand back on the boy's chest. The beat was slow but hard. Demyx could feel.

"We have hearts, Xiggy. I wished for them last night and it came true. I did it. See, being lazy can get you somewhere."

The older man patted his own chest after confirming he too had one. "Congratulations Demyx. You have now proven your self useful, Time to give you a reward." The patched man lightly ran a finger down the boy's chest.

"I have to go tell Superior." The sitarist jumped up off the bed.

"Dem." Said boy ran to the door.

"Demy." Out the door the he went.

"DEMYX." Finally, the boy peeked his head back in the room.

"What?"

"Go put you clothes on first. I don't want others to see you like that and I don't think Mansex will appreciate you walking into his office like that either."

"Huh?" The blonde looked down at himself. "Oh my god. I forgot to get dressed."

The Freeshooter shook his head at the boy "Give me a minute. I'll go with you."

~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~

Xigbar waited outside of Demyx's room as he got dressed. He wished the boy would hurry the hell up. He loved how he felt around the little blonde now that he had a heart. He was happy just to be near him, disappointed when he refused he reward, and angry at anyone who so much as looked in Demyx's direction the wrong way. Maybe even jealous.

Demyx on the other hand was a little relived to be away from the other for a minute. The rush of new emotions confused the boy and the feel of his heart made it even harder on him. It beat harder then he ever remembered and every time he looked at Xigbar it was grew worse. It wasn't that it was unpleasant, he was just afraid that something was wrong with his heart. But even if there was something the matter with it, he wasn't going to stay away from Xigbar. He finally had a heart and he planned to spend every second of it with him.

Demyx put on his normal Orgy XIII cloak and pants. His hair was almost oddly natural but he had seen weirder. All he had to do was brush it up a little to make sure his spikes where just right. As soon as he was done, he raced out the door to find Xigbar leaning against the wall with his eye closed.

The blonde's heart stopped for a split second before it started to beat harder, making him panic. What was going on with it? He pushed his emotions to the back burner. This was his best friend and he wasn't going anywhere.

Xigbar sensed the others presence and peeped his eye open. "You finally dressed, eh?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The two friends walked is silence to the Superiors office side by side. Every now and then Demyx swore that Xigbar's hand would brush against his which made his heart pound. Something in the back of his head wanted to grab his hand and not let go but he was too afraid to do so.

The door to the office was oddly open which shot fear into the hearts to of the two Nobody's, or now rightfully Somebody's. The only time the door was open was to give Superior an easy get away if Saix was in a bad mood.

"There you are, Demy. Go for it." Xigbar pushed the boy to the door.

"I'm not going in there alone. Even without a heart, the guy scares me." He pushed back against the other trying to stay away from the door as best as possible while being push by one who was stronger.

"You're the one who said you needed to tell him so here you are."

"No." Grasping a hold of the marksmen's cloak and refused to let go.

Xigbar stopped right outside the door. The room was too quite for its own good. Demyx looked at the older man who already had an ear to the wall trying to hear what was going on inside. Doing the same, he began to hear the whispers of two men but couldn't understand what was being said. Curious, the blonde kneeled on the floor and got as close to the door as he could without being noticed.

"There is no logical way this could happen. Kingdom Hearts hasn't even been finished yet." Saix growled in a low voice.

"Not everything needs a logical explanation. All that matters is that it happened."

"Ser, if you haven't realized yet, the vary reason we were working to create Kingdom Hearts is because it's the only way for us to get a heart. How do we explain to everyone that our efforts were all for nothing?" There was a thud that sounded like a fist on a table.

"Saix, Contain yourself." There was foot steps that made Demyx want to run. Xigbar even grabbed a hold of his hood and tried to pull but he couldn't move, he was frozen in fear. A pair of feet suddenly appeared in front of him. "Number IX, number II, What are the two of you doing?"

Said two both looked at the yellow eyes of their Superior. Nether could think of a thing to say.

"Ummm… We just…We need to…" Demyx found himself once again stumbling over his words. It was harder then it looked, really. With all the times he had been tolled he was wrong, he wanted the words to be just right.

"What the kid is trying to say is that he knows why we now have hearts. It's all thanks to this little guy." Xigbar stood Demyx up and hugged him around the waist, making the blonde's heart pound harder then ever and, only known to Xigbar, unconsciously leaned into it. "He's our little hero." He let go of the boy and gave him a nudge forward.

"Is that so? I'm curious Number IX, how did you accomplish to get us all hearts without finishing Kingdom Hearts, doing any missions for a week, or without a keyblade? And all in on night?" The silver haired man starred at the youngest with a questioning look as Saix walked out the door only to look at him like 'Right, and I went to anger management classes.'

"Well, you see… Uhhh…I kind 'a made...a wish on a star and…it came true." Superior and VI's expressions changed to that of worry for the boy's sanity.

"Could you repeat that Number IX, I think I heard you wrong?" Saix said calmly.

"Xiggy said if you wish on the first star that comes out at night it comes true. I wished for us to have hearts and we do."

Xemnas looked at his Berserker wishing could take back his 'logical explanation' comment but it was way too late now and their only explanation was so far from illogical it made Saix sound sane. But even if it was crazy, it was the only thing they had to go by. "Demyx, What exactly did you wish for?"

Demyx eye's lit up, they where believing him. "I wished for us to have hearts, even if it's for one day. I wanted everyone to have one again."

"Only one day? So if this is because of your wish then we will be Nobodies again tomorrow? Some wish." The blue haired man sounded irritated about following such a childish game.

Demyx nodded sadly and bowed his head. He didn't realize that he had said one day. The thought of his heart being gone the next day saddened him. He didn't want any of the feelings to go away. Not even the broken one he was feeling now. The sitarist felt a hand be placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it. We'll make the best of today" Xigbar's soft whisper filled his eardrum like a sweet song. Yeah, he still felt like crap, but those simple words made it better just enough to look back up at his superiors.

"One day is enough to remind us of what we're missing so we work harder for our goal."

Saix rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the office, Xemnas just shook his head and followed his seconded-in-command, Xigbar, on the hand, replaced his hand on the boy with his forehead and laughed.

"You? Work? That's the funniest thing you've ever said."

~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~

Thanks to the newly found hearts, everyone was given the day off to do whatever they pleased with it. Xigbar and Demyx decided to set in the Gray Area for a little bit to find out if it was as popular with hearts as it was without. Not to their surprise, no one was finding their way to the room. The room seemed dull with no one there and the fact that everything was grey. Demyx made a mental note to paint his room to a blue or something like that.

The two sat on a couch together, the Nocturne playing his sitar as the Freeshooter watching with real interest. He never paid any attention to the young ones music. Not having a heart made it hard to get in to something like that.

The sound was beautiful though as it filled the room, adding a sense on life that was never found there. It was like the room was never gray to begin with and the music was just icing on the cake. The melody carried through the room in a way that he had never heard before. The only thing he thought was more beautiful then the music was the one playing it.

"Beautiful." One word, three syllables long, but it was enough to make the blonde his a wrong note.

"Wh-what?"

"Your music. It's beautiful."

The sitarist bowed his head, attempting to hide his face behind the bulky sitar on his lap. "I-I thought you didn't like my music. You tell me to stop any other time."

He was right. Every time the boy would play in this vary same room, he would tell him to stop or go play somewhere else. But there was no point to listening to it. you can't truly enjoy something without a heart.

"As if, I can't honestly get into it with out a heart so I didn't want to hear it if I can't enjoy it." He was trying his best not to hurt the poor kid's feelings. After all he did say he would make the best of their temporary hearts.

"You do a lot of other things you can't enjoy. Why is it only my music you refuse?" Tears where heavy in his voice, Xigbar was the one person he wanted most to listen to him.

"I _want_ to enjoy it, that's why. If I can't, it's like being locked in a room with Saix. Not fun." The marksmen forced the other to look at him. A tear fell down the blonde's face making him feel sorry for ever saying anything. "Don't cry. I love your music. I really do. It's just... Hey, I want to take you somewhere. I know you'll like it."

~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~

The idea to spend the day away from the castle surprised Demyx a little bit. He always spent his vacations elsewhere but it was normally by himself. This was the first time Xigbar ever offered to take him somewhere.

The Freeshooter tolled him to wait in the Gray Area as he went to get what they needed for the day leaving him without a clue to where they were headed. It really made him curious, what was he going to like?

By the time Xigbar came back, he found the boy lightly tapping his head off the windows. He always did that if he was trying to think and nothing was coming to mind. Yes, this happened often.

"You coming or are you just going to give yourself brain damage?"

Demyx jumped around to find Xigbar with a bag swung over his shoulder and a piece of black cloth in his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked, knowing he wasn't going to get a full answer.

"You'll see. Come 'ere and close your eyes."

He obeyed only to have the black cloth tied around his head like a blindfold.

"This is only so you don't peek." Xigbar whispered into the boy's ear.

The older man opened a portal and led the blonde through it never letting go of his arm the whole time. Demyx's heart was going wild. Not only did Xigbar have a hold of his arm, but he needed to keep physical contact just to know what way to go.

The ground below their feet turned soft moving slightly with each step, and the air was heavy with the scent of salt. A soft, repeating sound reached the Nocturne's ears telling him exactly where they were at.

Bouncing up and down, the blonde exclaimed. "We're at the beach!"

To Demyx, Xigbar untying the blindfold felt like an eternity. It had been ages since he had seen any beach and waiting even longer was killing him. Finally, it was off and the beautiful endless ocean lied in front of him begging for the blonde to join with it. His somebody lived in the ocean and a piece of it always stayed with him.

He wondered if he could get any happier. He had the ocean and his best friend right there with him. Was there anything out there that could make this day any better?

Xigbar watched the boy run to the waters edge, throwing his boots off on the way, as he laid the blanket he had brought down on the sand. He thought of just watching the blonde to see if he was going to swim in his clothes or not but soon decided against it.

"Hey, Demy. You want these?" He shouted holding up a pair of light blue swimming trunks.

Demyx smiled and ran back to the one-eyed man.

"But there's no place to change. It's just an empty beach." He said, scanning the beach.

"You can change right here. I am." The older man pulled down the zipper to his cloak, leaving it fall off him and onto the ground.

Demyx's face heated up and he turned away from the man who was now only in leather pants.

"Just don't look."

The patched man turned the other way to give the blonde his privacy and quickly finished changing.

"Okay, I'm done."

He turned back and froze. The sight of the blonde made his heart stop. He stood there hugging himself with a light blush blanketing his face, His shorts hanging loosely around his hips making Xigbar wonder if they were going to fall off in the water.

"Last one in's a rotten' egg."

Demyx smiled took off to the water once again, this time with Xigbar chasing after him. He continued running until he was knee deep in the ocean, stopping only to be tackled and picked up out of the water.

"Rotten' egg my ass." The patched man carried the smaller boy out deeper and threw him in to the water.

The two played around like that a while, nether watching the time or even caring. Everything they did either led to Demyx getting dunked or thrown into the water again and again. They were having fun, real fun.

Xigbar grabbed the water mage by the waist, pulling him into hug instead of lifting him up like he had been doing. Demyx, ignoring the awkward feelings of his heart, wrapped his arms around the others neck, never looking at his face.

"Thanks, Xiggy. This is the best."

His eyes slowly fell onto his face, green eye's locking onto the others one yellow eye. His heart raced now more then ever as the voice in his mind screamed at him. Before either one knew what was going on, Xigbar pulled the boy into a gentle kiss.

Demyx heart burst and his hold on the other tightened. His eye's lidded over as he kissed him back. He wanted this. This is what his heart had been begging for all day. He needed this, this kiss, these arms around him, and most of all, Xigbar.

Xigbar pulled away from the kiss, surprised that the sitarist had kissed him back. Demyx starred at him with wide fear filled eyes.

"Xiggy."

Said man pulled Demyx closer to him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I love you, Demyx. I really do."

Demyx hid his face in Xigbar's chest. He didn't know what it was he was feeling. Did he love Xigbar too? Or was it something else?

The never ending silence was starting to get to II. If the boy didn't love him, why did he kiss him back?

"Dem, Say something."

"I-I think-I think I love you too."

"You think?"

The blonde shook his head furiously.

"No, I know I love you. What else could make me feel this happy?" He smiled at the one-eyed man. Yes, the feeling was love. He loved Xigbar. There was nothing wrong with his heart. It was pure love.

"I could think of something." Xigbar replied sarcastically.

Demyx gave his love a quick kiss. "Then make me happier."

The patched man had a feeling that the kid had no clue what he was asking for. But then again, Demyx wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Even if the boy didn't know what he was agreeing to, Xigbar decided to take full advantage of the situation.

He lightly covered the others lips, gently moving them agents his. Demyx smiled into the kiss and parted his lips as the others tongue brushed against his bottom one. Xigbar slipped his moist organ into the blonde's mouth playing with his and urging it to come out. The boy's obeyed, entangling it with the others.

Xigbar's eye shot open. Something was touching him through his trunks. A hand was massaging his length. Demyx knew vary well what he was talking about.

Smirking, he picked up the boy and carried him to dry land, laying him on the blanket, lips never parting, tongues still entangled together. His hands explored the small boy's body, squeezing at his sides and running his thumb across his already half hard nipples causing him to moan into the kiss.

Xigbar broke the kiss out of need for oxygen, Demyx's tongue and a trial of saliva following after him. The blonde whimpered at the loss of the set of lips, but was quickly sidetracked by bites and kisses on his neck.

Demyx's skin tasted like salt from the sea as Xigbar ran his tongue up his neck and to his ear.

"Do you really want this?" His voice was low and husky, making Demyx moan.

The blonde nodded. There was no stopping now.

Xigbar licked the shell of Demyx's ear. "That's what I thought."

He followed an invisible trail back down to the boy's chest. His mouth found one of his nipples and latched onto it, sucking at the sensitive flesh and rolling his tongue over it until it was purple before he moved on and did the same with the other.

Xigbar looked at the growing tent in Demyx's shorts, allowing one of his hands to wonder down it, he massaged his member through the cloth, making the boy grind himself in to his hand begging for more.

He happily complied with the boy's wants. Slipping both of his thumbs under the edge of his shorts and slowly sliding them off. Playfully, he lightly touched the tip of Demyx's member, driving the boy crazy.

"You have to tell me what you want." Xigbar wasn't going to give the boy everything for free. He was going to have some fun teasing him.

Demyx shook his head and looked away to hide his embarrassment, only the moan when Xigbar squeezed his length.

"If you tell me I'll do whatever it is for you."

The blond put his hands over his mouth to keep the words from spewing out. Xigbar bent down and breathed on the boy trembling manhood.

"Mmm mmm mm."

"What was that? I can't understand you with you hand over you mouth."

Demyx moved his hands from his mouth shaking the whole time. In a whisper, he gave Xigbar his answer.

"Su-Suck m-me."

The patched man kissed the boy's stomach.

"As you wish."

Xigbar licked the tip of the boy's cock, flicking his tongue across it causing the blonde to arch his back up off the blanket. Finally, he took the length in his mouth swirling his tongue around it as he took the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ahhh, Xiggy."

Demyx moaned loudly and entangled his hands in Xigbar's wet hair as the man bobbed his head up and down.

Demyx's mind was blank. He all he could think about was the pleasure that he was feeling and the growing pool of heat in the pit of his stomach calling for release.

"Xiggy, I-I'm g-gon-Ahhh."

Xigbar swallowed everything Demyx had to offer not missing a drop of his nectar. He made his way back up to the boy's lips and kissed him, making Demyx taste himself.

Demyx pushed on one of Xigbar shoulders truing to get him to roll over.

"What?"

"I want to…do you too."

I took Xigbar a few seconds to comprehend what the boy was talking about but once it sunk in he quickly got in to position. Sliding off his shorts to make it easier for him.

The blonde froze, staring at Xigbar's manhood. It was so much bigger then his.

Demyx was nervous about what he was about to do. He got up on his hands and knees, leaning his head down to Xigbar's cock. The blonde gently kissed the head too scared to do anything else. After a few more kisses, he licked the man's length, teasing it with his tongue.

The boy licked Xigbar from top to bottom. Making it back to the tip, he took what he could in his mouth. Sucking on it hard and bobbing his head just as Xigbar had done to him.

Xigbar could tell that the blonde was new to doing such a thing but it was good none the less. The man suddenly had an idea. Sticking three fingers in his mouth, he coated them in saliva.

The patched man reached to the boy ass, fingering his hole with his moist fingers. He slid one finger in Demyx, earning him a moan that sent vibrations through his cock but causing the boy to clamp around it.

Xigbar waited until Demyx relaxed a little before he pulled the finger out a little, thrusting it back in and staring a rhythm. After a little, he added a second finger scissoring them as he stretched the boy.

Demyx had once again found himself hard, sucking Xigbar and being finger fucked by the same man drove him mad with lust. He started to move his hips, thrusting himself back on Xigbar's fingers as the Freeshooter added the third finger.

Feeling that Demyx was ready, Xigbar pulled his fingers out and urged the boy to stop.

"Demy, come here." Xigbar gestured to his lap.

Demyx moved, facing Xigbar and hovering himself over the man. Xigbar rubbed himself against the others hole trying to get the boy to lower himself on him. Slowly, Demyx impaled himself on Xigbar, letting out a loud moan and digging his nails into Xigbar's shoulders.

Xigbar was now fully sheathed in the blonde. He looked at his lover. Demyx's face was mixed with pleasure and pain. His mouth was open with a trail of drool emitting from the corner of it and he was panting but the boy's eyes were squeezed closed and a tear was streaming down his face. The Freeshooter kissed the boy tenderly, ensuring him that it was alright. Demyx lifted himself up only to drop himself back down on the man with Xigbar thrusting his hips up into the boy.

The two continued their rhythm until Xigbar he could feel Demyx getting tiered. So without pulling out, he changed their positions and laid the boy on his back and started again, Demyx moaning with each thrust and Xigbar keeping a perfect rhythm.

It wasn't long before Xigbar could feel himself getting close. Knowing that Demyx must be to, he wrapped his hand around the boy's penis pumping in time with his thrust.

Demyx was clutching the blanket with his hands and arching his back. He didn't care how loud his was. All he cared about was Xigbar thrusting in to him and the hand stroking him at the same time.

"Mnnhh. Xi-Xigbar, Ah-AHHHHH!" Demyx screamed as he came all over his and Xigbar's chest.

"Nnnh, Demyx."

The blonde tightened around Xigbar, sending him over the edge as he released deep in side of the boy.

Exhausted, Xigbar pulled out off Demyx and collapsed beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him tightly. Demyx kissed the man's chest and nuzzled the place where is hearts could be felt pounding hard.

"I love you, Xiggy." He whispered.

Xigbar hugged the boy harder.

"I love you too."

~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~

The beach grew dark as the two laid there watching the sun set over the water. Xigbar only got up once to dampen a towel to clean him and Demyx off. After the sun had disappeared over the horizon, they both knew they had to go home.

Unwillingly, the two put everything back in the bag that Demyx offered to carry back, but watching the boy try to walk made Xigbar feel bad.

"Here, hop on my back. I'll carry you."

Demyx did, laying his head on Xigbar's shoulder as he watched the ocean disappear when they entered the realm of darkness. Somewhere along the way home, the blonde fell asleep.

Xigbar smiled at the sleeping boy on his back and decided to carry the boy to his bedroom. He laid Demyx in the bed and crawled in beside him. Lightly kissing the boy's forehead he whispered to the one who had given him such a wonderful day.

"Thank you, Demy. I loved my day with a heart and it's all because of you. Night, my little hero."

Sleep soon overtook him. Ending the best day he or his somebody had ever had. Although they would wake up the next morning without a heart, the memories of the day would allow them to remember that they do love each other, vary much.

~I~II~III~IV~V~VI~VII~VIII~IX~X~XI~XII~XIII~XIV~

I'm sorry if this sucked. I started to get writers block half way through and just forced myself to write anyway. When I would start getting in the mood to write something came up and stopped me every time. I'm sorry if I have killed you with my stupidity.


End file.
